


distance (it's no match for my heart)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Distance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays shouldn't have to be spent in a hotel room alone, but with Wade injured and Drew gone from the company, it's how Alicia has to spend hers. Getting to talk to them makes it a whole lot better.</p><p>Set post-RAW 30th June 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance (it's no match for my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you accidentally create a ship??? well, it happened. the first thing i came up with for these three was a much longer fic set in an au which i hope to finish at some point, but this is the first thing that actually got finished.

If you had asked Alicia at the beginning of the month, this was totally not how she had imagined her 28th birthday going. Obviously she had known there’d be RAW – it’s a Monday, after all – but she had expected that she’d at least get to see her boyfriends, to have them with her.

It’s not their fault. Fuck, so little of it is their fault that Alicia’s beginning to wish that her... her little series of outbursts back in May _had_ been because she was about to leave the company. That would have spared her being all alone in a hotel room in Connecticut on her birthday when Wade and Drew are at home together, even if the reasons they’re at home in the first place aren’t anywhere in the realm of being positive ones. She knows they’d rather that at least Wade was here with her, because that would mean he’s healthy, that he isn’t hurt. It isn’t _fair_. None of it is fair, but that’s life, she supposes. That’s what Wade would say, anyway. She’d usually try to change things, and Drew probably would too, but nothing that’s happened is anything that something can be done about. She can’t storm into WWE HQ and demand that they re-employ Drew, even if RAW did happen to be in Hartford tonight. Wade’s shoulder can’t be magically mended in a matter of minutes.

It still hasn’t really sunk in. It’s still hardly sunk in that Drew won’t be around the road anymore at all. But the fact that Wade’s going to be gone for... (Alicia doesn’t know how long for but it seems like it’s going to be for a long time now, considering he had to vacate his championship) for longer than expected, at least, just makes everything that much worse.

It’s not even like she could have seen them in the morning and taken a quick flight to RAW; Money in the Bank was last night and going all the way from there to home and then up to RAW would have been a bit much. They’ve spoken – via text if nothing else – but she needs to actually hear their voices. She wants to see them, too, even if there’s no way they can physically touch.

Normally she’d ask before a video call, but now she just jabs the FaceTime app on her phone and calls Drew and hopes he picks up.

He does.

“Alicia!” he exclaims almost as soon as the call connects, and he breaks out into a smile at the sight of her. “Happy birthday.”

She almost immediately feels that bit better upon seeing his face, hearing his voice. Drew tends to have that effect on both of them. The past couple of weeks have had him down, but he’s still trying to carry on as normal even though it must be so hard to have to so suddenly change his routine when he’s spent the last five years on the same one. Alicia doesn’t think she could do it.

“Hi,” she replies, leaning back into the pillows some more.

“Are you all right?” he asks, but just as soon as Alicia’s opened her mouth to answer, he carries on. “Stupid of me to ask, isn’t it? It’s your birthday and you’re alone on the road instead of with us. Unless y’know, unless you’d rather be on your own than be with us.”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” she says. “I miss having you guys here. How’s Wade doing?”

“Got me waiting on him hand and foot, hasn’t he? It’s all _Drew, where’s my medication?_ or _Drew, get me a drink_. I don’t actually mind too much, though. Keeps my mind off – y’know, other things. He’s more frustrated about it than anything. Especially because of...”

“Because of his title, yeah.” Alicia sighs. Why is it Wade this had to happen to? Why is it Wade this always seems to happen to? “I only heard tonight when they announced it.”

“He only told me just before that. Think he might have been holding on to the possibility of them reversing the decision, but obviously that didn’t happen. It’s... It’s been a tough month for all of us.”

Alicia nods sadly. It really has been.

“Wish I could be there. Make you guys feel better.”

“Oh, I think if anyone deserves to be treated like royalty tonight, it’s you, even if we can’t be with you to do it properly.”

“You gonna do that, then?” she teases, and Drew’s expression tells her _obviously_. “Take me through to Wade, please. I wanna see you both.”

“Of course. It’s probably going to be impossible to fit both of us on the screen, but we can try.” He walks through from the kitchen to their bedroom, and Wade’s propped up in bed when Drew switches the camera view to show the other side.

“You got Alicia on there?” he asks. Drew makes an affirmative sound in the background. “Bring it here, then. I want to see her. We didn’t get to see her on RAW tonight, after all.”

A moment later and Drew’s beside Wade on the bed, the two of them crowding close together so Alicia can see them both.

“Hey,” she says, giving a little wave.

“All right?” says Wade. “Happy birthday, love. How come you’re not out celebrating tonight, then?”

“Because I wanted to celebrate with you two. Plus, y’know. Smackdown tomorrow.”

Wade nods, considering. “If I wasn’t – well, injured, we’d have all been able to be together tonight. We’d planned that Drew would come up and surprise you, but...”

“Yeah. I know. It’s – it’s difficult. And I’m really sorry about your title,” she finds herself saying, even though she really doubts that’s something Wade actually wants to talk about. This call is supposed to be about cheering the three of them up, not bringing them back down. “I didn’t know that was gonna happen.”

“I knew,” he says sadly. “I knew it would happen. I just. I just didn’t want to upset you two. You were both so proud when I won the tournament for the title shot, and then when I won the belt...” He trails off, shaking his head. “Money in the Bank, too. Missing my shot at that.”

Alicia bites at her lip, unsure of what to say now. They really need to get their minds off the bad things.

“Hey, I don’t want us to be sad on my birthday. What have you got me, hm?”

“Apart from the things you know about already, it’s a surprise.”

“Well, I think you should either tell me or give me something _now_.”

“How can we _give_ you something when you’re not even here–?” Wade begins, but Drew seems to know what Alicia’s after.

“You want a show, do you?” His voice is low, laced with desire, eyes glinting even on the phone screen.

Alicia nods slowly, playing it coy, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger.

She might not be there with them, but she’ll still be included if she’s watching. Maybe she’ll get the chance to boss them around a bit. It’s her birthday, after all. They’ll let her.

“Afraid I might be a bit too tired for that,” Wade says, and looking at him closely, it’s apparent that he is. “Not so much that I want to sleep, but like. For sex. Saving it up for when you come back.” He directs the last sentence to Alicia, and Drew snorts, gently elbowing Wade in the side.

“As _if_ ,” Drew jokes.

“It’s OK, babe,” Alicia assures Wade. “You’re injured. You haven’t had your surgery yet. Plus you don’t have me there to look after you.”

“Oi, I look after him very well, thanks,” Drew insists.

“I’m sure you do. I _know_ you do. So Wade doesn’t have me there to _help_ look after him, then. There.”

“Much better. And you know what we should actually get...” Drew begins, and even on the screen Alicia can see that look in his eyes that will probably end up with Wade groaning and his head in his hands. “One of those like, long distance sex toys. The ones you can control on your phone. I mean, I don’t know exactly what we’d do because there are three of us, but I reckon we could work it out.”

“You’re not... you’re not being serious, are you?” Wade asks him with a raise of his eyebrows.

“I’m being deadly serious.” Of course, this is the kind of thing Drew chooses to be serious about. “Think we could order one to be here by Wednesday? Another birthday present, hm?”

Alicia rolls her eyes a little, but it’s still her smile that she means to be more noticeable as she does.

“If you wanna buy me more presents, then I’m all for it,” she tells them.

“Got loads already,” says Wade. “You’re gonna be properly spoiled when you get home, just you wait.”

“And not just with all the gifts, either,” Drew adds.

“Sounds amazing,” Alicia says. “I love you both so much.”

They tell her the same, and she tries not to feel jealous that they’ve got each other when Drew leans his head on Wade’s chest. After all, she’s got them too, and they have her. And soon enough, she’ll be back in their arms (both of Drew’s arms, sadly only the uninjured one of Wade’s), where she wants to be the most.


End file.
